


Eddie Brock Daddy Headcannons

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [12]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 4





	Eddie Brock Daddy Headcannons

  * Eddie legit almost fainted when he found out he was going to be a father. It was something you guys had talked about in passing, but when it actually accidentally happened he was a little nervous. Happy but nervous.


  * He’s surprisingly laid back when you’re pregnant but does make an effort to do a little more housework and tidy up his mess. He also finds himself doing a lot of research online into child rearing, such as joining Netmums etc. It’s very interesting and real, but also sometimes a little horrifying to hear what people have to say about being a parent. He has complete faith in you as a mum and he just figures he’ll sort of naturally know what to do; or at least that’s what he hopes. Venom is also very excited about having a small human and he’s always wrapping him himself around your stomach and buzzing with delight whenever they move. He always comments that it’s like you having your very own symbiote inside of you like Eddie.


  * Most of your labour is spent with Eddie trying his best to reassure Venom that you’re alright. The poor symbiote is beside himself at seeing you in pain and Eddie feels torn between who gets the most of his attention. Eddie of course doesn’t like seeing you hurting either but he understands that this is just what has to happen, and he knows that you’re the strongest person he’s ever met and you can do this no problem. Venom’s insistent on being down the bottom end as the baby is entering the world, and Eddie can’t help but get a little queasy. At one point you thought he was going to pass out but he sort of clung onto the bed and kept himself upright on shaky legs.


  * Once the baby is here (and cleaned up) and Venom has calmed down, Eddie is so in love with the tiny human you made together. Anne never wanted children really and he kind of resigned himself to the fact he would never have any, so suddenly his heart feels full in a way he never knew it could. Part of him had spent the pregnancy trying not to get his hopes up because he didn’t realise just how much he wanted kids until you were pregnant, so once the baby is born he feels so overwhelmed. He wants to be a better Dad than the one he had and will do everything it takes to prove he is not just a let down.


  * The truth is that Eddie is not very good with small babies. He puts the nappy on the wrong way round and heats the milk up too hot, and he once banged the baby’s head against the wall when he was going to answer the door to the mail man. He was convinced that you were going to notice but somehow you didn’t. However, thanks to Venom and the comfort he radiates from inside Eddie, he is the best at getting the baby to sleep. Putting them down is a completely different story because he can’t bear to let them cry that pitiful little mewl when they realise they’re not with him anymore. Secretly though, there is nothing he enjoys more than just laying down on the couch in the middle of the night, watching crappy tv and cradling his child while you sleep in the next room.


  * Eddie often feels like he’s a hopeless Dad, especially when his children get a little older and want to play games that little kids love because he just feels stupid; and for someone who is a writer, his imagination when it comes to these sorts of games is appalling. However as soon as the kids are old enough to take an interest in a computer or a games console then Eddie really comes into his own. He is so patient with them and whenever they get frustrated at losing, he’ll make himself lose as well so that they don’t feel bad. He adores spending lazy weekends playing on the playstation with the kiddos and stuffing their faces full of chocolate and sweets. You don’t even have to heart to berate him for it because they’re all just too damned cute sitting on their beanbags and chattering excitedly. 


  * Eddie is a better father than he gives himself credit for. He’s authoritative without being mean, and he knows how to make sure he spends enough quality time with his children. He didn’t realise just how much his children looked up to him until one of them did a school book report about who their hero was and they chose Eddie. At first when you told him about this he presumed it was just because of the whole Venom thing, but once he read the report he found his throat clogged with emotion. _My Daddy is my hero because he always kisses me goodnight when I’m supposed to be asleep and he gets home from work late. He always teaches me why it’s important to behave like a good human, and even when he’s busy he always remembers when I tell him something that matters to me. But the most best thing about my Daddy is that he always makes my Mommy laugh. One time when I asked her why she chose my Daddy, she said it was because he made her happier than anyone else in the world. He makes me happy too, so when I’m big I’m going to marry someone just like my Daddy. I would like to marry my Daddy but that would make my Mommy too sad. Also he wears a really cool jacket and rides a motorcycle._


  * Often when the children are in bed, Eddie will snuggle up with you on the sofa and glance around at all of the toys and chaos everywhere. Who knew the sight of a dolls house and a firetruck could make him feel so content. He loves to talk with you about all of the funny things the children have said and done during the day, and sometimes he wants to wake them up just because he misses them so much already.


  * Eddie takes it badly when the children leave home for college. He spends a lot of time in his office, withdrawn and just very melancholy. His babies are all grown up and they don’t need him to look after them and wipe their noses anymore. He thinks about having another child, but then decides that he doesn’t want to do all the sleepless nights and dirty nappies again, and he wants to enjoy spending time with you uninterrupted. However, a few weeks after your last child has flown the nest, Eddie is fed up of having so much time and not having to chew anyone out for using the phone at night or going on dodgy websites online. He decides to take up DIY which is disastrous, so you and Venom do the only thing you can think of to get him to give up his new hobby.


  * Turns out that having a puppy fills the void fairly well. And also, the puppy doesn’t answer back. Much.




End file.
